Display technologies have more recently assumed a more important role in telephony as telephone terminals are called upon to deliver an increasing range of call-management, messaging, and directory services. These services require interaction between the telephone user and the telephone network. Display screens on the telephone terminal provide telephone users with information about a call, guide them through the operation of services, and simplify network complexity for ease of use by a telephone user.
Displays are also important in accessing data that may be stored locally at a telephone terminal. Such information could include name-and-number directories; name-and-number of incoming call directories; and voice-mail message directories.
Current telephone systems do not provide the ability for accessing locally stored data from a remote telephone terminal and displaying it at the remote telephone terminal.